180
by Alinore
Summary: Spoiler 5X06. Une petite inclinaison du buste, une bouche qui s'approche et voilà mon imagination qui bat la campagne...


_J'ai horreur des spoilers. Mais l'évènement annoncé dans le 5X06, déborde tellement de partout qu'il est difficile de l'ignorer. Et puis il est arrivé quelque chose. Vous croyez au hasard vous ? Moi de moins en moins. D'abord, croyant regarder une bande-annonce différente, j'ai par "mégarde" visionner celle de "Joy". Les dernières secondes m'ont hum...bref, vous me suivez. Ensuite, et c'est plus difficile, quelqu'un qui m'est vraiment cher, vient de perdre son bébé, à presque 6 mois de grossesse. Et j'ai écrit ces deux pages dans la foulée, dans l'urgence, je suppose que c'est comme un exorcisme...C'est donc assez peu retravaillé._

Nom de Dieu ! Que diable avait-il fait ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, à raisonner un minimum ! C'était si étranger à ses habitudes, à sa logique. Si ... émotionnel ! Complètement dingue... Sa canne frappait le sol violemment alors qu'il arpentait à tout à allure les quelques mètres carrés de son bureau.

_Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis !_ Que s'était-il passé ? Il se maîtrisa, s'affala sur sa chaise, posa les pieds sur son bureau de verre et étira ses longues jambes. Il attrapa la grosse balle "à penser" rouge et grise, et la lança contre le mur. Longtemps. Mécaniquement, en rythme... Son esprit, libéré, analysait méthodiquement les faits qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt.

Cuddy était bouleversée. Et il s'était laissé surprendre, déstabilisé par le chagrin de la jeune femme. Il avait été complètement retourné. Il avait éprouvé... Quoi donc ? De la colère ? Un insupportable sentiment d'injustice ? Les deux, certes, mais pas seulement. Ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste insensé, c'était le simple désir de la soutenir, de soulager un peu de sa douleur. Non mais quel idiot ! Comme si c'était possible ! Il n'avait pas trouvé de mots. Il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait jamais ! Et d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas pensé à _parler_. Brillant, vraiment ! C'était bien la peine d'être considéré comme un des meilleurs diagnosticiens du monde ! Pffft, le meilleur empoté muet de la planète oui ! Et pourtant, avait-il eu tort ? Il appuya sa nuque sur le haut de sa chaise, ferma les yeux. Laissa sa mémoire sensorielle faire revivre l'instant.

_Elle lui faisait face, les yeux pleins de larmes, la bouche tremblante, le corps vacillant. Son regard désemparé, son visage tendu, l'interrogeaient, quêtant des réponses impossibles. Dans un élan spontané, incontrôlable, il s'était penché vers elle, et ses lèvres avaient frôlé les siennes. Cuddy s'était appuyée contre lui, et il avait pensé que c'était là la chose la plus normale qui soit, ses courbes douces se calant contre son corps anguleux. Elle avait encerclé sa taille de ses bras, le serrant à lui faire mal, Et s'était laissé aller. Elle pleurait sans gémir, sans sanglots, la tête sur son épaule. Il avait soulevé son menton d'un doigt tendre, et plongé dans son regard clair. Goûté et reconnu le sel sur ses lèvres. À partir de ce moment-là il était fichu Il avait déposé alors des baisers légers sur sa bouche, gardant un instant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, comme pour effacer le goût des larmes. Cuddy avait soupiré, et sa langue était venue doucement caresser la sienne, si naturellement, qu'avant de le réaliser, ils s'embrassaient désespérément, passionnément, le souffle court, le coeur battant. Il avait voulu rompre le contact, dépassé par la force de son désir._

_- Cuddy, avait-il murmuré contre ses lèvres._

_Elle avait agrippé sa nuque, dévorant sa bouche, pressant son corps contre le sien, déterminée, refusant de le lâcher._

House ouvrit les yeux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui, ni aussi mort de trouille. De toutes ses décisions, des plus rigoureusement scientifiques aux plus loufoques, celle-ci était certainement la plus démente. Et la plus spontanée, la plus honnête. L'avenir allait être infernal, flamboyant, totalement ingérable. Jouissif.

Il tendit la main vers le téléphone.

Lisa Cuddy était allongée sur son lit, toute seule dans la pénombre. Épuisée, vidée de toute émotion. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vu son ventre s'arrondir, son corps changer. Elle ne l'avait pas porté, n'avait pas senti le bébé bouger en elle. Mais elle l'avait attendu, et espéré. Désiré. Elle avait aménagé la chambre, refait les peintures, choisi un berceau, craqué sur les peluches, acheté de minuscules et adorables vêtements, ridicules et hors de prix...

Sur la table de nuit, des livres entassés menaçaient dangereusement une fragile lampe Art Nouveau. "Adopter un enfant", "Devenir mère", "L'alimentation des tout-petits". Elle alluma. Une douce lumière rosée se diffusa sur les ouvrages, projetant leur ombre sur sa poitrine, comme un maléfice... Elle s'assit sur le lit, empila les livres sur ses genoux, contempla un moment la couverture pastel de l'album de naissance qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, feuilleta les pages à jamais vierges. Claqua la couverture brutalement. Quand elle leva la tête, ses traits affichaient un air résolu. Elle prit les livres, ouvrit son armoire et les posa sur une étagère entre les draps. Plus tard, elle les offrirait à un centre d'accueil de jeunes mères célibataires. Puis se débarrassant de ses vêtements, elle fila sous la douche.

L'eau brûlante ruisselait sur son visage, son corps, entraînant avec ses larmes, la fatigue de cette abominable journée. Elle survivrait à tout ça. Elle avait surmonté ses fausses couches, ses tentatives avortées de FIV - elle eût un rire amer, le terme lui était venu tout seul - ses rendez-vous désastreux avec d'éventuels donneurs de sperme. Inévitablement les souvenirs surgirent.

House. Parasitant son rendez-vous au café. Sonnant chez elle sous un prétexte bidon. Interrompant - foirant - son tête-à-tête romantique - feu de bois oblige - et ses projets de folle nuit avec le garagiste. Insupportable, exaspérant, agaçant, troublé. Troublant. Et puis, il y avait eu cette ... chose entre eux, tout à l'heure. Un dérapage. Une folie. Une erreur ? Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette, retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa les images affluer.

_Tout était fini. Elle se sentait étrangement hors d'elle même, comme anesthésiée. Proche de s'égarer. Elle se contenait. Empêchait ses larmes de couler, ses genoux de plier. Se retenait de hurler. Parce que sinon, elle tomberait, morceau après morceau. Puis elle s'était retrouvé face à lui. Plus tôt, il avait fait tout ce qu'il était possible. Elle avait apprécié que ce soit lui qui l'assiste, avec son professionnalisme, ses compétences hors normes, son objectivité tranchante, sa franchise brutale. Et maintenant il était là. Il n'allait pas l'abreuver de paroles consolantes, lui jeter un de ces regards compatissants qu'elle sentait sur elle depuis quelques heures. Elle avait croisé son regard bleu. Attentif, concerné, tellement ... doux. Sa longue carcasse s'était inclinée vers elle. Ses lèvres avaient caressé les siennes. Et tout avait basculé. Elle s'était coulée contre son corps dur, les mains nouées dans son dos, le visage enfoui dans l'odeur de cuir de son blouson qu'elle trempait de ses larmes enfin libérées. Il avait relevé son visage vers lui, les yeux brillants, l'avait embrassé encore, délicatement. Elle avait glissé sa langue entre ses lèvres douces. Et en une seconde, c'était devenu un baiser brûlant, plein de désespoir et de passion. Il s'était dégagé, protestant contre sa bouche._

_- Cuddy._

_Mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, décidée à prolonger le moment. Elle avait étouffé ses réticences de ses lèvres avides. Pour que la douleur recule, que le désir apprivoise le chagrin. Et, parce que soudain, c'était devenu essentiel._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, ni aussi terrifiée. De tous ses choix, celui-ci était le plus extravagant, le plus déraisonnable. Et le plus évident, le plus vrai. Le futur serait chaotique, ébouriffant et absolument cauchemardesque. Jubilatoire.

Elle tendit la main vers le téléphone.


End file.
